


Water Can lead To Trouble

by vickir



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: Water can lead to trouble if you're not careful.





	Water Can lead To Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in Thunderbirds Are Go series, but can also be set in the original series as well.

Virgil was heading towards the kitchen for a quick snack. He’d been in his room dealing with some personal correspondence before going down to Thunderbird 2’s hangar for some routine maintenance. As he was walking, he could hear yelling coming from outside.

Deciding his visit to the kitchen could wait, Virgil went to see what was going on. As he stepped outside through the glass doors, the full effect of the noise hit him. There in the pool were his younger brothers. Both were yelling and splashing each other as they had a pool fight.

“Hey guys,” yelled Virgil hoping to be heard over their noise. Getting no answer, he tried again. “Gordon! Alan!” Virgil yelled louder, but they still continued fighting in the pool.

Seeing a pillow, Virgil grabbed it and threw it at his brothers. This time they took notice and stopped what they had been doing. Seeing their older brother standing at the pool’s edge.

“Hey bro, what’s up?” Alan asked.

“You two. You’re way too loud, and you shouldn’t be fighting like that in the pool either. It's dangerous, and one of you could get hurt,” Virgil said.

“Oh come on Virg, we’re only having some fun relax,” Gordon said to him.

“Yes, well if Grandma saw your fun you’d be in a lot of trouble. You know she doesn’t like water fights in the pool.”

“Yeah, we’re aware of that, but she’s not around. We're careful bro,” Gordon told him.

“Famous last words Gordon if ever I heard them. I think you two need to get out and find something else to do with your time. I can let Grandma know you need something to do if you want?” Virgil said with a smile.

“Aww Virgil, stop being a spoil sport,” Alan whined.

“Too late. Now out of the pool both of you, and I mean it. Enough is enough guys.”

“Okay,” both the boys said.

Virgil watched as his two wet younger brothers got out of the pool. They quickly toweled themselves down before heading into the house. Shaking his head at their antics, Virgil continued to the kitchen for the snack he was initially going to get.

Later in the afternoon, Virgil was just coming up from the hangar where his Thunderbird was, having finished the maintenance he needed to do. He’d missed lunch with the others, but Grandma had told him it was waiting for him when he was ready for it, but not to leave it too late. As Virgil was walking towards the kitchen, yelling could be heard. Virgil couldn’t believe it, it was Gordon and Alan once again. He knew if they didn’t quiet down their Grandma would make them.

As he headed their way, he could hear plops and splashes. He wasn’t sure what he would find with the sound he was hearing. As he approached the glass doors leading outside, Virgil stopped as he heard his Grandma yelling.

“Gordon! Alan! Stop that this instant!” Grandma yelled out.

Both Gordon and Alan turned to see an angry Grandma just as they both released their ammunition. That was a water filled balloon. Both hit their unintended target square on. Grandma. 

When Virgil finally got to the glass doors leading outside to the patio he stopped. Not believing what he saw. The patio was wet from water that had been in the balloons. There were also remnants of said balloons littering the ground where they had fallen. Both Gordon and Alan were also wet from the water bombs that had hit them. Virgil watched not Grandma after she had yelled, he was looking at his brothers who were not looking at each other or even him but at Grandma. He then looked at her and almost died of shock. Grandma stood looking at Gordon and Alan, and she wasn’t happy. If looks could kill both Virgil’s younger brothers would be dead and buried if not cremated. Virgil could swear that he saw steam coming from her. 

Grandma had been hit square on by not one but two fully loaded balloons full of water. To say she was wet would have been an understatement. She was soaked. Her glasses were dripping water and her hair, well, it was also dripping, making it hang limply down covering most of her face. Virgil slowly stepped backward, not turning around, making sure his Grandma didn’t hear him.

“Gordon, Alan, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Grandma loudly shouted at them. Before they could answer, though, as they still looked to be in shock at what they had done, she continued. “Look at what’ve done. I want you to clean this patio up quick smart. I then want you to meet me in the kitchen.”

Both Gordon and Alan swallowed nervously.

Seeing they both weren’t moving Grandma shouted at them. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Seeing still no movement, she added, “Move it!”

At that Gordon and Alan moved it. Not watching where they were going they inevitably ran into each other trying to clean up. 

Virgil quickly turned around when he heard his Grandma tell his brothers to clean up and meet her in the kitchen. He could still hear her as he arrived at the elevator to the hangars, arriving just as Scott was about to step out of it.

Pushing his brother back in he hit the down button saying to Scott, “I’ll explain on the way down,” and the doors closed.

By the time Virgil and Scott came back up from the hangars. They had made sure they had left enough time for things to calm down. As well as them having finished what they needed to do maintenance wise. The time down in the hangars also gave them time to recover significantly from all the laughing, they had done after Virgil had described the scene involving Gordon, Alan, and Grandma to Scott. 

Dinner was a little different this time. Grandma as usual cooked it, but this time she had help. Both Gordon and Alan had been pressed into service in the kitchen. That meant they had to help prepare and serve dinner to everyone. After they would be on clean-up duty in the kitchen. But it wasn’t just for one night. No, Grandma had punished both of the young boys by giving them kitchen duty for the next two weeks, along with no swimming pool for Gordon and no computer games for Alan during that time period as well. The only time they would be given a reprieve would be when they were on a rescue mission. Virgil, Scott and even John believe they only got two weeks after what they had done to Grandma and not the mess on the patio. At least they enjoyed the break from doing their time in the kitchen.

For Gordon and Alan after the two weeks they were grounded they returned to having water balloon fights, but made sure they had them where no one could catch them out. After all the trouble they had been in with Grandma they had learned a good lesson. Water could lead to trouble if you didn’t watch what you were doing.


End file.
